mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims 2: Gone International
MySims 2: Gone International 'is in the triad of ''TheTasmanianDevil's first games. '''MySims 2: Gone International is the direct sequel to MySims. It is a new video game in the MySims merchandise. It is released under Nintendo, instead of EA. It wil be available for consoles (Wii and XBOX 360) and the 3DS. It's release date is unknown. Storyline You are a young townie Sim, who is interested in leaving town. During the stages of removal, you find an old journal. Eagerly, you peek inside and see hundreds of old maps dating back to the mid 1500's. You soon take the journal to the town Museum Curator: Pierre, who tells you that the maps show the way to get to many different places all over the SimWorld. With anticipation you leave to go and explore all these lands that are in the journal, unreluctantly Lingus decides that he'd come with you. Storyline (3DS) You are a small boy/girl who is incredibly good friends with Tim Sweet. You however wish to see the SimWorld so you leave your hometown to visit the world. You eventually find the island of Kangaroo Harbour (A parody of Sydney Harbour in Australia) where there is lots of (yes, you guessed it!) kangaroos. You soon go around helping everyone, all over the kingdom. Locations In MySims 2: Gone International most of the locations are parodies to locations in the real world. See here for portal of locations. Glamhattan Island- Parody of Manhattan Island- Many fashionable sims reside here, such as Nicole and Bean. Kangaroo Harbour- Parody of Sydney Harbour- Many sailors and foody sims live here, such as Nicki and Ikara. Rainforest Basin- Parody of the Amazon Rainforest- Some natural sims live here like Melony and Gertrude. The Gothic City- Parody of Paris, France- Lots of studious sims reside here such as Rosalyn and Katie (Kyoto). The Red Rock Scrub- Parody of Ayers Rock (Uluru)- Many fun sims visit here like Rhonda, Lynx and Finn. The Lily Valley- Parody of the Atlas Mountains- Many cute sims reside in this location such as Clara and Poppy. The Lucklands- Parody of Ireland- Geeky sims house themselves here such as Liberty and Amy. Sunshine Coast- Parody of Orange County, California- Some fun sims live here like Luke and Summer. Flamingo Ravine- Parody of the Great Rift Valley- Many cute sims live here such as Jeremy, Hopper and Billy. Penguin Valley Research Station- '''Parody of the Vostok Research Station- Lots of geeky sims live here such as Prof. Clayton, Dr. F and Alexa Lexington. '''Neotoko- Parody of Tokyo- Huge numbers of fun sims reside here such as Daryl, Pablo, Annie and DJ Candy. Riverfort- Parody of London- Lots of spooky and studious sims reside here. The Lost Atoll- Parody of the Maldives- Lots of studious people live here such as Natalia Rosh., Eliza and Abigail. The Mountain Temple- Parody of the Potala Palace in Lhasa, China- Many spooky sims live here such as Ray, Yuki and Crystal. Characters In MySims 2: Gone International there is over 120 characters and a possible estimate of about 40 more, coming soon. Unfortunately MS2GI does not have a character portal at the moment so please use reference to the list below. Island Exclusive Characters Characters that only appear on one island. Glamhattan Island *Nicole *Tyler *Dolly *Sachiko *Patrick *Ellen *Torajiro *Morcubus *Esma *Brandi *London *Marley *Samina Kangaroo Harbour *Skip Rogers *Nicki *Ikara *Maria *Mrs. Gino *Barney *Mira *Gino *Elliot Salem *Tyson Rios *Morrigan *Charis *Yukiba Isanoto Rainforest Basin *Professor Gertrude Spackle *Finlay *Liberty *Professor Nova *Petal *Leaf The Gothic City *Beebee *Preston *Rosalyn *Vic Vector *Noelle *Penelope *Rob *Buddy *Jenny *Francis *Jean-Paul The Red Rock Scrub *Marie *Finn *Lynx *Rhonda *Amile *Rusty *Pinky *Elizabeth The Lily Valley *Clara Belle *Poppy *Ashley *Lord Daniel *Violet *Moira *Pelendro Lucklands *Pirate Mally *Pirate Peggy *Pirate Ginny *Pirate Pablo Sunshine Coast *Summer *Luke *Justice *Chaz *Tim *Joseph *Hopkins *Hank Flamingo Ravine *Bean *Jeremy Snoars *Hopper *Billy *Anita *Fred Auth *Rosalina Penguin Valley Research Station *Alexa *Renee *Francesca *iVoR *Makoto Neotoko *Daryl *DJ Candy *Sapphire *Zack *Sandra *Annie Radd *Zeke Toymender *Terry Toymender *Watanabe *Jimmy *Foshuki *King Fynn *Raven *Iggy *Edwin *Odin *Aran *Sasha *Noelle *Dr. F *T.O.B.O.R. *Makoto *Proto-Makoto Riverfort *Dr. Nefario *Vincent *King Roland *Butter *Charlotte *Trevor *Goth Boy *Elmira *Roy *Eliza *Leaf *Petal *James Bond *Cedella *Heston *Tanya *Jonathon The Lost Atoll *Natalia *Walker *Commander Shepard *Abigail *Lyndsay *Martha *Selena The Mountain Temple *Blaine *Ray *Yuki *Crystal *Mel *Madison Gray *Evelyn Gray *Michael Gray *Kirabi Other Characters *Luis (Appears on The Lost Atoll and Penguin Valley Research Station) *Beebee (Appears in Neotoko and Lily Valley) *Pierre (Travels with you) *Karine (Occasionally Riverfort and Neotoko) Cut Characters *Heinz Doofenshmirtz Disney's wellbeloved programme Phineas and Ferb's Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz was set to appear in MySims 2: Gone International but was cut due inaccessibility of the posture Heinz possesses. *Zakuro Nightshade Violet's long lost sister was due to appear in MySims 2: Gone International but was cut due to unknown reasons. *Noelle The cookie lover was one of the only sims from MySims not to reappear in MySims 2: Gone Internation but got cut by producers because of a new character who also loved cookies coming in. Noelle was going to appear as an agent for the CLAfNSGA (The Cookie Lovers Agency for Not-So-Good Agents), in which she was going to be the CEO. The collapse of Noelle's appearance led to the following sims also being cut due to the crumbling of the CLAfNSGA. *Demi *Losley *Kieran Interests Interests reappear in MySims 2: Gone International. They are the same as the MySims Agents Interests but also include fun, cute and (MySims Kingdom's) Elegant. Unlike in MySims the fun and cute interest icons have changed and now feature the Modern approach featured in MySims Agents. See here for the characters and their interests. (Returning) Major Features In MySims 2: Gone International there is a number of concepts taken from a range of different games including scrolls and house tasks from MySims Kingdom; Minigames from MySims Party, furniture design from MySims and solving missions from MySims Agents. Once again you start as an ordinary resident sim and work your way up to being someone with ultimate fame. Major Features New features in MySims 2: Gone International include three exciting new principals; detective, family and state of mind. Each new principal has multiple features including a major and (mostly) two minor features. The new features for detective are fingerprinting, tracking and following (Following also appeared in MySims Agents DS, where the protagonist follows the perpatrator to it's hideout) however due to the fact that it is now on the console this is now considered a 'new' feature. Family uses the wife/husband and children factor. You can eventually marry someone once you become best friends and their is no restrictions on who you can marry apart from those stated otherwise. You also can adopt children. There is two adoption centres in Neotoko and in the Gothic City. Adoptee's ages' range from 3 to 10 and no 3,4 or 5 year olds have a name. There are always going to be 7 children in the adoption centres until you adopt one. To adopt costs no simoleons, tokens or apprenticeships but you do have to have at least one job on at least one islands. State of Mind is introduced in MySims 2: Gone International, this is where sims will get hypnotised when they least expect it. Luckily for you it does not work after Darren the Scientist installs a fancy microchip into your ear which stops mind controlling matters from getting to your head. Only Poppy, Rosalyn, Lyndsay and all robots can not get hypnotized but some robots (T.O.B.O.R., iVoR and N.O.R.I.) can be hacked to be mind-controlled. Hypnotizing only happens for a rough two minutes but can lead to devestating consequences or sometimes redoing of work you have done. Most of the mind-controlling comes from the ES3 Quarter Room in MorcuCorp, Glamhattan, which, as you find out comes from the TPFrome MCD which in the end is disabled and destroyed. Quests Quests are an important part of MySims 2: Gone International as it increases your star level from 0 to 10. Some quests involve doing different things. Most quests in MySims 2: Gone International are all linked in some way, shape or form. The quests involve getting scrolls, analysis, finding things, building houses, building furniture and persuasion. Unlike most other games there is chopper (helicopter). This 'chopper' can get you to other places around the simsworld. This is used when you get a phone call from a sim in a different location, e.g. you get a phone call from Pablo in the Lucklands and you have to get there from Glamhattan Island. Minor Quests Minor Quests involve gathering all of the essences or all of the fish Etc. They are majorly given at the end of the game or near the end of the game. Category:Tasman's Stuff